The War on Love
by IsItJustMeOrIsThatGuyAwesome
Summary: Hephaestus and Hestia have a child, Perseus. The fates are not happy, and take away his godhood, sending him to Camp Half-Blood. When Aphrodite find out, she raises all hell to bring him down. Percy must fight against her before she brings Olympus crumbling down, but can he fight against his own heart?


_Hey Guys,_

_To those who have started on my other Fanfic, The Titan's Revenge, i was having trouble updating, so i took a break in order to get a better idea of what i wanted to post. If you are waiting for the next chapter, i will update, just i need to think a bit about it. I wanna make it a good one._

_To those who haven't go check it out. I would love to see if anyone likes it._

_Anyway, here is a new idea i got that i have actually made pretty good progress in. I will update this every Thursday and possible some Friday's as well. Keyword, try._

_Anyway, here it is._

_Enjoy!_

**PROLOGUE**

A small girl sat idly by a bright fire, not moving, just staring into the flames. If there had been an observer, they might have noticed that the flames seemed to lean towards her. They might have noticed the way that the flames reflected images of family dinners and reunions, or the homely sense that she radiated. But the feature that would have given her away the most was her eyes. Flames danced in them, but they were filled with warmth and comfort. If one was to stare into them, they would be reminded of all the good times they had had with loved ones. For this was no girl, this was Hestia, goddess of the home and the hearth,

For a while, all she did was stare into the fire, watching the images and smiling. She loved her domains and often took the time to travel around several houses all across the country. She would have been doing that as well, but she was meeting tonight with with a special someone.

A presence entered the area and Hestia smiled as she felt it. Emerging from the trees across from her stepped a man with one leg in a brace. His unruly beard hung from his face and, occasionally, fires sprouted within it. He had brown eyes that studied every detail as if he was thinking of building something. His face was set in a permanent scowl, but he softened when his gaze fell upon the goddess.

"You wanted to see me, Milady?" he said in a gruff voice. Hestia smiled.

"Yes nephew. I have something to tell you." she replied, emotion masked by her face. The visitor shuffled uneasily.

"Something bad, Milady?" he asked nervously

"In a way, yes." she replied as the man gulped. Hestia found it hilarious how fires would suddenly erupt in his hair and beard anytime he was anxious. Unable to hold herself in, she laughed. The man looked startled. He wasn't expecting this. Hestia giggled at his expression.

"Calm down, Hephaestus. It's nothing _that_ bad." she managed to say with a straight face. The god of the forges chuckled nervously, only slightly comforted.

"So, what is it then?" he asked as Hestia calmed down. A serious look creased her face and the flames began to burn heatedly. She stared at the god with the same intensity of a raging forest fire. Hephaestus suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable.

"Well...you see..." Hestia began. She hesitated and looked away into the flames. Hephaestus narrowed his eyes.

"Hestia," he said, ignoring the respectful 'Milady' that he always addressed her with, "What's wrong?" She looked back at him and he saw sadness in her eyes. The sadness that came from being denied something that you yearned for with all your heart.

"I'm in love." She whispered.

The flames crackled loudly in the silence that followed.

Hephaestus simply stared at the goddess while she smiled sadly back, shock shutting down the logical side of his brain. The other side, however was screaming. Hestia was a maiden goddess, even going so far as to swear on the River Styx. She wasn't _allowed_ to fall in love. The god now understood the sadness behind her posture. She had taken the vow because her brothers had forced her into it, not wanting their sister to become like Aphrodite. And now, she could never feel the joys of love.

Hephaestus was never good with people. He hid behind his automatons because he understood them. People were much more complex then machines. But even he could see that Hestia needed comfort. He stepped forward and hugged her. She leaned in and cried sadly into his shirt.

"Who?" he asked softly into her ear. She leaned back with tears in her eyes and smiled sadly again.

"You" she said back.

_So there it is. This is just the taster, so let me know what you thought._

_Alright? Alright._

_Peace out guys!_

_\- IsItJustMeOrIsThatGuyAwesome_


End file.
